Just Another Day
by lee-lo the assassin
Summary: When the Xiaolin monks travel back in time for an unknown mission they seem to bite off more than they can chew after seeing that there is more than one enemy to fight. THE FIRST EVER! Xiaolin Showdown and Assassin's Creed crossover.


*Xiaolin Showdown P.O.V*

"Guards! Guards!"

"Help me! Oh lord!"

"You have brought this amongst yourself! Though sin! May god have mercy on your souls!"

The streets of Monteriggioni were full of chaos and havoc, people screaming and running. You could just make out gunshots and cannon blasts from the distance. The sky was a light gold colour with smoke arising from each corner of the map from where houses, stables, stalls etc. Were being burned to the ground, clanging of sword on sword contact from guards and rebellions, Blood curdling down the streets and one by one people dropped dead, they were all going like flies, while the citizens tried to get to safety.

"Dojo! Where are we!" screamed Raimundo, horrified at the sight of where they had been taken.

"Monteriggioni, Italy 1500 2nd of January" dojo pointed out, he was certainly a lot more calm then the monks who were caught off guard.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to visit Italy! I never thought I would be roaming round a plague infested dump when I imagined it! Why are we here!" he shouted back.

"Raimundo! We should focus on getting somewhere safer before we exchange stories!" Kimiko pointed out, they were dodging flying pieces of broken tiles falling from the rooftops, as well as actual rooftops themselves. They were aimlessly running around the village like headless chickens, until clay noticed a very big building overlooking the city and started to run in that direction.

"This way!" he shouted, already quite a distance away from the other monks, however they were glad to follow with no questions asked.

At this point in time they were all running toward the big building that was right at the top of the town, the whole place was like a maze which became increasingly difficult; every second rubble, tile, brick and scaffolding were falling down restricting their path.

"master fung wants us to retrieve an ancient relic that wuya, chase, jack and Hannibal are after," he said, while they were all still running for their lives "it's supposed to be more powerful then all of the shen gong wu put together it could be used to eliminate evil entirely, but it can be used to do the complete opposite, if this artefact falls into the wrong hands it can be used for world domination, which is why we need to find and destroy it!" he yelled.

"Destroy it! Why would anyone do such a thing, if this is as powerful as you say it can be used for the greater good! Can it not?" Omi yelled back, he remained unanswered. Dojo fell silent.

They came a couple of metres away from the very big building it was almost as big as the temple.

"What's that man doing on the roof?" Omi thought out loud, breaking the silence.

They saw a man stood on the rooftop of the huge temple. his face had a dark five o clock shadow, just like when someone forgets to shave before they go to work on Monday morning, his hair was tied back with a red ribbon it was thick and brown, his eyes were a hazel colour which glistened in the morning daylight, he was half dressed, loose fitting shirt and baggy pants, a shirt which was once white but now takes a more yellowish tinge to it that only just covered his body, he had a bracer on one arm and a sword by his side, he looked like a lion in his cage who was being teased with a scrap of meat, even from what distance the monks were at they could see the aggression and vengeance that was written across his face. Suddenly, his face went pale and his eyes widened and was stood there stiff as a board, it was as if he saw a ghost, but he looked like one from how the colour drained from his face. The monks quickly caught up why he was like that, a cannonball was hurtling directly toward him, Omi pulled out the golden finger to momentarily freeze time so they can save him, but he was stopped by Dojo.

"You can't meddle with this; anything and everything that happens in the past can affect the future. No matter what the circumstances are, stay focused, keep your eyes on the prize" Dojo yelled.

The mysterious man on the rooftop looked naive but was no fool, he dived quickly and almost immediately out of the way; the cannonball hit the rooftop mere milliseconds after he dived out of the way he was crashing to the ground, literally crashing he must have hit the side of the temple 3 times before he finally came to a stop at the floor, another man who was at least 20 years older than the other pulled him up, he didn't seem to be injured more shocked about what just happened.

"It's the Borgia!" he said to the younger man.

"How did we not see this?" he replied, with his Italian accent strong.

"They must have massed to the east during the night; we need to hold them off until the town's people have escaped!"

"I will take care of it!"

The older man led him further away from the big temple, cleverly avoiding a falling balcony that fell a couple of feet behind them.

"Use the cannons above the ramparts, I intend to lead a frontal assault!" the older man said.

"Do you have it?" the younger man asked.

"I am keeping it safe."

Dojo knew what 'it' was. He was on red alert to try and follow the older man in attempt to get 'it'

"The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away! Insieme per la vittoria (Together we will be victorious)," the older man continued, he held his arm out toward the younger man.

"Insieme (Together)." He replied, while giving the older man a medieval hand grip.  
"Uncle, be careful," he said to the old man while he was walking away.

"I will," he replied before walking back to the big temple. The younger man ran in the opposite direction.

"Now what dojo?" Kimiko said.

"Do we fight?" Raimundo said.

"No! We do nothing! For now, we wait until the artefact's location is real... I have a feeling that the older man knows he was being listened to, he was far too secretive for my liking, I feel like we should follow him," Dojo said.

"I don't think that is wise dojo, we could get killed before we were even born, the building is coming down," Omi said, trying to think more practically.

"I vote we split up and find cover, we are too big of a target together," Raimundo said.

"Good idea," Kimiko said. Raimundo then pulled out the shroud of shadows and disappear and Kimiko used the Manchurian Musca to disappear.

"Wait!" clay shouted. Before Omi and clay were grabbed by a nearby guard who held them in a cutthroat position shouting at them in Italian, neither of them knew what to do it seemed like all the guards were everywhere and no-where at once, all hope seemed lost, their life might be at an end, evil will take over and good shell be no more...


End file.
